A Midsemester Night's Dream
by aryssamonster
Summary: What happens when you merge Shakespeare with Zoey 101?


**This is a script I wrote a LOOOOONG time ago, way before Nicole ever left. And then I found it yesterday and thought, hmm. This would be fun to put on Fanfiction. So here you go. A Zoey 101 script.**

* * *

**ZOEY 101**

LOVE POTION NUMBER 9.0

Or

A MIDSEMESTER'S NIGHT DREAM

* * *

_Scene begins with Zoey, Nicole, and Lola walking back to their dorm after their math class._

**Nicole: **Math is so boring. I hate it. (Looks at Zoey) Isn't math boring?

**Zoey: **Yeah. I don't like it much either.

**Lola: **Why do I even _need_ math? It's not like I'm going to use it when I'm a famous actress.

Girls laugh and walk into lounge. Turns TV on.

Quinn is in her room, looking through test tubes and beakers as she walks down the length of a table. The bottles distort the image of her face. She stops at the end of the table and picks up a heart shaped beaker containing a bright pink liquid.

**Quinn: **At last! Love potion number 9.0 is ready! This should interest the others. (smiles mischievously)

A pink smoke is rising from the liquid in the bottle. With a smile, Quinn caps it.

Nicole, Zoey, and Lola are still sitting in the lounge watching TV.

**Lola:** (flips through channels with the remote) There's nothing good on.

**Zoey:** (tiredly) Yep.

**Quinn:** (walks into room) Hi!

**Zoey**, **Nicole, **and **Lola: **(mumble) Hi Quinn.

**Lola:** (turns off TV)

**Quinn:** Look what I invented! (Runs over to stand in front of others. Holds up the heart shaped bottle)

**Lola:** (barely interested) What is it? Some type of, like, love potion or something?

**Quinn:** (smiles happily) Precisely. Love Potion number 9.0. Incredibly powerful. (Looks at bottle) It should be able to make the drinker fall in love with the first person of the opposite gender they see.

**Zoey:** (laughs halfheartedly) Love potion number 9.0? Like that song, right?

Others look at her confusedly.

**Zoey:** Never mind.

**Nicole:** Wait. You said _should_ make them fall in love. Don't you know if it works?

**Quinn:** I'm ninety percent sure that it'll work. It worked well on my guinea pigs. I haven't gotten a chance to test it on humans yet. (Looks at girls pointedly)

**Zoey:** Uh. No thanks. I don't really want to fall in love with anybody right now.

**Quinn:** (shrug) Alright. (Turns attention to other two) Nicole? Lola?

**Nicole:** (warily) Is there any chance of being knocked out or growing a second head or something?  
**Quinn:** (shake head) Nope!

**Nicole:** (Smiles) Ok then.

**Quinn:** Great! Lola?

**Lola:** I think I'll pass.

**Quinn:** Fine. Nicole, just let me mix this in with some Blix. (goes to table and has back turned to others)

The others are watching curiously as Quinn uncaps the bottle and the pink smoke comes out again. The pink smoke is filling the area. Nicole coughs as it reaches her. Nicole is visibly starting to reconsider. Quinn starts to turn around.

**Lola:** Hey, could you get me a Blix too? Just, uh, minus the love potion.

**Quinn:** (laughs) Ok. (grabs second cup. Hands cup with love potion to Lola)

**Lola:** (drinks Blix) Thanks.

**Quinn:** No prob. Ok, Nicole. Ready?

**Nicole:** (nod uncertainly and takes cup. Takes a drink)

**Quinn:** Now the effects should be immediate. Now all we need is a boy.

**Logan** enters.

**Zoey:** And there's one now.

**Logan**: Hey guys.

**Zoey**, **Quinn**, and **Nicole** wave at **Logan**. **Lola's **eyes are open wide, and staring at **Logan**.

**Nicole:** (look at Lola) Are you ok.

**Lola:** (dreamily) Just fine. Now that Logan's here.

**Zoey**, **Nicole**, and **Logan **exchange looks with **Quinn**.

**Quinn**: (shrugs) I guess I gave her the wrong Blix.

**Nicole**: That could be or maybe she's just really in love with Logan.

**Zoey**: Eew.

**Logan**: (offended) Hey! (Sets his Blix down on the table next to the love potion)

**Lola**: (smiles, and says in a singsong voice) Logan.

**Logan**: (laugh) This doesn't bother me. She _must_ be in love with me! Practically every girl is.

**Zoey** and **Nicole** roll their eyes.

**Nicole**: (Whispers to **Zoey**) So says he.

**Quinn**: (walks back to the love potion) No. This could only be the work of a powerful love potion. (picks up potion bottle, and almost drops it)

A little bit spilled out, and although most landed on the table, a few drops landed in Logan's Blix.

**Logan**: Doesn't matter to me whether this was from a potion or real. I like it. (Picks up Blix and takes a drink. His eyes go wide as he stares at Quinn. Says in same dreamy voice as Lola's) Quinn.

**Quinn**: Me?

**Logan**: (walks towards Quinn) Yes! (gives her a hug)

**Quinn**: (looks uncomfortable and tries to push him away)

**Lola**: But Logan, I love you!

**Logan**: But I love Quinn.

**Quinn**: Great. I didn't expect this to happen. Now I have somebody in love with _me_!

**Zoey**: (laughs) How long did you say this lasts?

**Quinn**: (begins to run up the stairs) I'm not quite sure, but I'll be in my room until it wears off. (runs all the way up)

**Logan**: Come back!

**Chase** and **Michael** enter the room.

**Chase**: (points at Logan, who's still calling after Quinn) What's with him?

**Zoey**: Quinn invented a love potion called Love potion number 9.0.

**Chase**: Like the song?

**Zoey**: Yeah! Anyway, she was going to give some potion to Nicole, but accidentally gave it to Lola instead. (motions at Lola, who is trying to talk to Logan.) And then somehow Logan ended up with some, and now he loves Quinn.

**Michael**: (rubs head) Woah. Crazy. (reaches for cup of Blix that **Logan** had left on the counter. Takes a drink)

**Zoey**: Yeah, really. Right Nicole? (looks at Nicole)

**Nicole**: (has same dreamy look as **Logan** and **Lola. **Says dreamily.) Chase…

**Michael**: (has same dreamy look as **Logan, Nicole** and **Lola. **Says dreamily.) Zoey…

**Zoey**: Oh no!

_The girls are in **Quinn**'s dorm, hiding from **Logan** and **Michael**, and trying to keep **Nicole** and **Lola** away from **Logan** and **Chase**. **Nicole** is asleep on **Quinn**'s bed, and **Lola** and **Zoey** are sitting by **Quinn** at her desk._

**Zoey**: Quinn, have you made an antidote yet? (yawns, looks at watch. Groans) It's almost midnight. Maybe they're gone.

**Lola**: (looks out window) Nope. Michael's still there. And Logan's still there too. (sighs) I'm glad. (stays staring out window, smiling)

**Zoey**: (drags **Lola** away from window) Come _on_. (turns to **Quinn**) That is the fifth time I've had to pull her away from the window in the last twenty minutes. You're potion had better wear off soon.

**Quinn**: Trust me (pours a blue liquid into a beaker) I'm not enjoying it either. Having Logan being in love with me is…well. Gross.

**Zoey**: (laughs) Tell me about it. Michael is just as bad.

**Nicole**: (talking in her sleep) Chase. I love Chase.

**Zoey**: (facing **Nicole **with back to the window) I thought you said you didn't give her any potion.

**Quinn**: (stands up next **Zoey**) I didn't.

**Lola**: (as **Zoey** and **Quinn** are talking, sneaks back to the window and waves down at **Logan**)

**Quinn**: What I think might have happened is that Nicole made herself _think_ that she took the potion. And if she thinks that she took the potion, she probably thinks that the potion made her fall for Chase.

**Zoey**: Maybe but. (sigh exasperatedly) Wait. (turns to window) Lola! Away from the window!

**Lola**: (frowns and waves one more time before going back to her seat)

**Quinn**: (laughs)

**Zoey**: What could possibly be funny about this?

**Quinn**: Well… Have you ever read A Midsummer's Night Dream by Shakespeare?

**Zoey**: I doubt it.

**Quinn**: In that story, this fairy named Puck used this magic love potion on some humans, and made them all fall in love with the wrong person.

**Zoey**: (laughs) That's kind of like our situation isn't it? And I guess that would make you Puck.

**Quinn**: I guess so. (sits back down in chair and frowns for a moment)

**Zoey**: (sits on the bed next to **Nicole** and waits in silence)

**Quinn**: (loudly) I've got it!  
**Nicole**: (sit up abruptly) Where did the spaghetti go?

**Zoey**: (snap fingers in front of **Nicole**'s face) Dreaming. No spaghetti here.

**Nicole**: (frowns) Oh. Ok.

**Zoey**: What did you get Quinn?

**Quinn**: (stands up and paces across the room, looking slightly worried) I can make an antidote. And it'll be fairly easy.

**Zoey**: That's great! But why do you look worried?

**Quinn**: The antidote will have to be smeared on Logan, Michael and Lola's eyelids. They need to be asleep.

**Zoey**: (looks at **Lola**, who is back at the window again) That might be hard.

**Quinn**: (looks at watch) Not if everything goes right. I analyzed my love potion, and at about lunchtime tomorrow, anyone who has taken it should fall into a deep sleep for about two minutes.

**Zoey**: (looks from **Lola** to **Quinn**) Lunchtime?

**Quinn**: (looks from **Lola** to **Zoey**) Lunchtime. (yawns) That should be just enough time to sleep a little, and make the antidote. Lola and Nicole should probably stay here tonight so I can keep an eye on them.

**Zoey**: Alright. In that case, unless you need any help with the antidote (yawns) I'm going to sleep.

**Quinn**: I've got it under control. Good night!

_It's the next day, and it's lunchtime. Any second, **Logan,** **Lola** and **Michael** are supposed to fall asleep, but they are still wide awake._

**Quinn**: (pulls out chair at table, next to **Zoey (**who is next to **Michael **(who is next to **Nicole (**who is next to **Chase**))), and sits down)

**Logan**: (sits next to **Quinn**) Hey Quinn! (smiles) I missed you yesterday.

**Quinn**: (cringes) Eew!

**Michael**: (waves) Hi Zoey.

**Zoey**: (sigh)

**Lola**: (sits next to **Logan**) Hi Logan. (in a singsong voice)

**Logan**: (continues to stare at **Quinn**)

The whole table is silent for a few minutes as the drinkers of the love potion stare at their loves. **Nicole** is asleep on the table.

**Logan**: (blinking slowly, and yawning) Quinn- (falls asleep on the table)

**Quinn**: Now! (takes a jar off of the table and takes some of the cream on her fingers; begins to rub it on **Logan**'s eyelids)

**Lola**: Don't touch him! (attempts to push **Quinn**'s hands away, but falls asleep next to **Logan**)

**Zoey**: (grabs jar from **Quinn** and takes cream on her fingers. Rubs it on **Lola**'s eyelids)

**Michael**: (jumps up from chair; runs to **Zoey**) What're you doing? Can I help- (falls asleep and falls to the ground)

**Zoey**: (quickly rubs cream on his eyelids)

**Quinn**: (looks at sleeping **Nicole**) Maybe we should put some on her too. (walks across table and rubs cream on **Nicole**'s eyelids)

**Logan**, and **Lola** wake up slowly.

**Lola**: Eew. What Am I doing next to him?

**Logan**: I don't know. What am I doing next to her? (points at **Quinn**)

**Quinn**: (sighs, relieved) Good. They can't remember.

**Nicole**: Remember what?

**Zoey**: I guess she did have some of that potion. But how did she get to it?

**Quinn**: (realizes) She must have inhaled some of that pink steam from the bottle. That itself would have been pretty powerful.

**Zoey**: I guess that clears up one mystery.

That night, **Quinn** is sitting in her room, at the end of a big book.

**Quinn**: (shuts book. Cover says A Midsummer's Night Dream; Laughs) Just call me Puck!


End file.
